Premonitions
by raisingirl02
Summary: After taking the Skywalker twins from Queen Amidala as babies, Obi-Wan reflects on the moment and experiences a vision of the future.


Title: "Premonitions" (1/1) 

Author: Melissa Lee 

Date: 9-26-99 

Rating: G 

Spoilers: "Star Wars: The Return of the Jedi" 

Feedback: Queen_Amidala73@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns prequel Obi-Wan, Queen Amidala, 

Mace Windu and the whole motley crue. Unfortunately 

for Georgie, I created prequel Luke and Leia, so until 

lawsuits are filed, they belong to me. 

Author's Notes: "Premonitions" is just a short little vig- 

nette that kept me busy during geometry. It deserves 

the record for fastest fanfic ever written. :o) 

Dedications & Thanks: I would like to thank myself for 

having nothing better to do than rewrite history. 

Well, from a certain point of view, of course... my 

point of view... Thanks goes to my teachers for not 

noticing that I was writing during class. 

Summary: After taking Luke and Leia from Amidala as babies, 

Obi-Wan reflects upon the events rumored to be 

included in "Episode III," and the future of the 

Skywalker twins. 

*-~-*-~-* 

"This one," he murmured, half to himself and half to 

the child resting in his arms, "will someday be a great 

Jedi." 

The baby boy peered up at Obi-Wan Kenobi with misty 

blue eyes, his tiny mouth hanging open with inexplicable 

wonder. A soft jolt rocked the ship, and the baby blinked 

furiously, the thick glob of drool hanging from its mouth 

threatening to fall onto Obi-Wan's dark brown cloak. After 

wiping the child's mouth with a cloth, Obi-Wan stared down 

at his diminuitive companion once more. 

Little Luke Skywalker seemed so content upon studying 

Obi-Wan's sky blue eyes that the baby almost convinced the 

Jedi that all was right with the galaxy. 

Almost. 

Peeling his eyes off Luke, Obi-Wan shifted his gaze 

to the starboard viewport, as if trying to make sense of 

the turquoise clouds of hyperspace. For the umpteenth time, 

the Jedi recalled the scene that had unfolded before him 

only hours ago. 

Queen Amidala of Naboo, her expression and sense 

filled with a fear and dread that was so unlike her.... The 

Queen's regal composure was not to be seen, and to be hon- 

est, Obi-Wan did not know the last time he had seen the 

woman truly content. Obi-Wan had gotten to know the Queen 

well since she married his former apprentice, Anakin Sky- 

walker, and admired her skill as a political figure and 

friend to her people. Now... her usually clear brown eyes 

were murky from anguish, for she had undergone much 

emotional turmoil since the disappearance of her husband. 

Upon hearing that Anakin had turned to the Dark side, 

Amidala knew that the marriage would ruin her life, and 

her twins'. 

She handed Obi-Wan a baby -- the blanket it was 

wrapped in read "Luke" -- and another was being placed into 

the arms of another Jedi. She gave each of the twin babies 

a soft kiss and murmured her farewell to them. The other 

baby, Leia, began to cry the moment her mother was out of 

sight, and Luke's gurgling whine followed mere moments later. 

Amidala stepped backwards, away from the two Jedi des- 

ignated to take her children, and Obi-Wan could see she was 

waging a war not to cry. Aides to the Queen loaded what 

little belongings the babies owned into the ship, and one 

of Amidala's trusted handmaidens -- Sabé, Obi-Wan guessed -- 

wrapped a consoling arm around her Queen's trembling form. 

"We must keep these children from Anakin's knowledge," 

Mace Windu's voice announced loudly from inside Obi-Wan's 

head. "They could be the only beings to turn him from the 

Dark side." 

Of course, Obi-Wan agreed with the Jedi Master, but 

he still felt like a kidnapper. Nothing would change that. 

The other Jedi was now carrying a wailing Leia Sky- 

walker into the ship, gesturing to his counterpart that it 

was time to go. Obi-Wan nodded slightly, watching Leia's 

writhing form the entire time. He foresaw the baby girl to 

become a fine diplomat, stubborn to uphold the ideals of 

her people, whomever they may now be.... 

Glancing down at Luke again, Obi-Wan noticed the 

child had stopped crying. Instead, Luke had become oddly 

serene in sense, as if accepting the path that had been 

laid before him. The baby had put up a fight, but now 

seemed to understand that this was the best way, if not 

the only. 

Not daring to bring the baby any closer to Amidala, 

Obi-Wan straightened. "I will see to it that your children 

are given the greatest love and affection, your Highness," 

he told the Queen. "On behalf of the Jedi Council, I thank 

you for your cooperation and assure you that you 

making the right decision." 

Pulling himself back to reality, Obi-Wan reconsidered 

his words. He knew that he should have promised safety and 

protection to Amidala's children. However, one  argue 

that leaving a little baby boy in the custody of a moisture 

farmer on an Outer Rim planet ruled by Hutts was pleading 

for anything but safety and protection. But Obi-Wan was 

certain his brother, Owen, and sister-in-law would take good 

care of Luke, and bring him up as a generous and com- 

passionate being. All the qualities of a Jedi. Planning to 

reside on desolate Tatooine for many indescribable reasons 

would help Obi-Wan fulfill his promise to train Luke to be- 

come a Jedi, when he was of age. 

Noticing a change in sense nearby, Obi-Wan looked down 

to find the future Jedi deeply asleep. The baby's chubby 

fist had paled from gripping the edge of Obi-Wan's cloak 

hood, and he tempted to loosen the hand. But he didn't, 

for fear of waking the napping child. 

Luke twitched sharply in his sleep, and Obi-Wan reached 

out with the Force, intending to soothe the nightmares. As 

soon as he connected with Luke, Obi-Wan had a sudden vision 

of the future. Obi-Wan focused his attention, and the future 

scene blossomed before his eyes.... 

At the center of a thickly shadowed, low-ceilinged 

room, apparently inside a wooden hut, a shiny gold 3PO 

protocol droid stood. Beside it, surrounded by short dark 

creatures that resembled teddy bears, a blue and silver 

three-legged Astromech droid beeped something impatient. 

"Yes, Artoo," the prissy 3PO droid admonished. "I was 

just getting to that." 

The droid continued its apparent storytelling in an 

intriguing alien tongue, complete with sound effects ranging 

from starfighters to blaster bolts to human voices. Out of 

the odd crowd of teddy bears and starship droids, three young 

Humans stuck out like Jawas at a Mon Calamari family reunion. 

Two men and a woman. The older man was sitting near the cen- 

ter of the room, the woman resting her head against his 

shoulder and holding his hand lovingly. The man had his eyes 

fixed on the 3PO droid, a tiny lopsided smirk the only sign 

of emotion on his rugged features. He murmured something 

inaudible to the woman, and a smile lighted her long face. 

Obi-Wan knew there was something familiar about that face.... 

The other man, dressed in a black tunic, pants, and 

tall shiny boots leaned against the doorway, a grave, 

pensive expression on his young face. He had his arms 

crossed over his chest and he inclined his head the 

slightest bit as the flame's reflections danced across his 

skin. 

In the background Obi-Wan heard several Basic words 

arise from the storytelling. Surprisingly, his own name had 

been announced, followed by what Obi-Wan presumed to be an 

activated lightsaber. Next, the 3PO droid said something 

about "Darth Vader," promptly accompanied by an irritating 

ventilation sound -- which all the teddy bears leaped and 

squealed at the sound of. The droid continued, chattering 

about someone by the name of Han Solo. 

But Obi-Wan hadn't the time to wonder what story was 

being told before something much more interesting caught 

his eye. A thin, cylindrical object of polished metal 

hung by the young man's belt, looking surprisingly like 

a.... 

Obi-Wan squinted, striving to focus on the specific 

object. Then, as if an Aquilarian wave had collided with 

his mind, the vision was swept away. He could barely re- 

member the images he had so vividly seen previously. Dis- 

couraged and trying not to be pouty, Obi-Wan felt baby Luke 

squirm against his shoulder. Obi-Wan carried Luke to the 

crib where Leia was sleeping, and set the twins beside 

each other, tucking a blanket around Luke. 

Intent upon analyzing Luke's vision, Obi-Wan sat in 

the galley, staring at an imperceptible part of the wall. 

Had the man in black been a Jedi? He hadn't been wearing 

the standard Jedi garments. But if the rumored "Jedi 

purge" would be followed through soon, could that man be 

the last of the Jedi? Even more importantly, had Luke been 

that Jedi? And had Leia been the woman that reminded Obi- 

Wan so much of Queen Amidala? 

Recalling another aspect of the vision, Obi-Wan re- 

membered the 3PO droid mentioning the name Darth Vader. 

Entanglements had taught Obi-Wan that this Darth Vader was 

directly associated with Anakin. Many Council members be- 

lieved Darth Vader to be the Dark side being in Anakin. 

Obi-Wan had heard enough information on the two to know 

that Vader and overtaken Anakin, and the former was dead. 

Obi-Wan's face hardened as he recalled his former 

apprentice. The final duel between him and Anakin Skywalker 

had been terrifying, past the point of invading Obi-Wan's 

dreams. His mind was constantly being tormented with the 

image of his Padawan learner clinging to the edge of that 

lava pit, a calm expression engraved on his face as he re- 

fused his master's help. How he wished he could have simply 

knocked the boy unconscious! How he wished he hadn't accepted 

the challenge, hadn't failed his apprentice, his master, and 

the Jedi Council. 

The 12 Jedi believe Anakin Skywalker had died. 

Wan> believed that Anakin was dead! If this vision took place 

in the future, and those little teddy bears knew of the name 

Darth Vader... Obi-Wan recalled a labored breathing noise 

after "Darth Vader" had been said. Could Anakin have lived 

with mechanical enhancements? 

There were simply too many questions. And there was, 

simply, no answers. One thing, however, was clear to Obi- 

Wan as he watched the Skywalker twins from the galley. 

The Sith would at last have their revenge. 


End file.
